Tú Guardián
by Ela LoK
Summary: Una canción, una despedida...Los pensamientos de Lily y James Potter antes de morir. Song-fin OnE-shot. PorFavor reviews! :D


Antes que nada, los personajes que se muestran a continuación no son de mi propiedad (que mas quisiera jujuju), son de la señora J.k Rowling(saco mis banderitas de"Rowling UroCks!")xD.

Este es un Song-ficinspirada en la canción **_Tú guardián_** de Juanes (100 recomendada).

Bueno sin mas que decir, gracias de antemando por leer esta historia, significa mucho para mi.

_Para Alejandra, gran admiradora de Harry Potter, Cindy y Karolina. Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo :)._

****

**_"Tú guardián"_**

**De** **Ela Lok**

La calle estaba oscura, silenciosa, se podía oír el ruido distante de los automóviles _muggles _que pasaban de vez en cuando a varias cuadras. El viento arrasador de la noche jugaba con las copas de los árboles, moviéndolas rítmicamente, mientras que a su vez, las hojas secas que se encontraban en el suelo, revoloteaban por todo el lugar. Las pocas casas de la zona estaban totalmente oscuras, sin mostrar un rastro de vida en ellas. Éstas solo eran alumbradas por la hermosa luz de luna, que se encontraba postrada magistralmente en el cielo. Sin embargo en una sola casa, la más alejada de todas, estaba una ventana abierta.

El ambiente oscuro y sepulcral que rodeaba la habitación, acogían a una mujer de una enmarañada cabellera roja intensa, sentada al borde de la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, temblando, se le podía oír ¿llorar?...

¡Si! estaba llorando, llorando por la tristeza que embargaba su corazón, lloraba por frustración, por preocupación, por _miedo..._- _"Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotros¿Por qué?"- _se preguntaba. Levantó su cabeza lentamente dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verde aceitunados, totalmente rojos, llenos de lágrimas. Su rostro lucía triste y demacrado, y parecía vencido por el cansancio.

Ya no podía, no podía seguir así, se repetía una y otra vez a si misma¡pero era imposible! tantas preocupaciones, tantas desgracias a su alrededor, tantas _muertes. _Aparentar fuerza hacía los demás, simular que todo estaría bien- "_pero no…"- _una voz resonaba en su cabeza, golpeándola –_ "las cosas no están bien"- _Su estómago se apretaba fuertemente y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, y amargas lágrimas se fugaban de nuevo de sus ojos. Tenía miedo, mucho MIEDO.

Un llanto rompió con el silencio y la agonía de la mujer. Se levantó de prisa y limpió sus lágrimas con furia. Tenía que soportarlo, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerlo _por él. _Corrió hacia la habitación continúa a la suya, abrió la puerta y se aproximó rápidamente al niño de cabellera negra azabache, extrañamente revuelta, portador de tan tremendos sollozos. Al verla con sus grandes ojosverdes, ajito sus manitas con furia en dirección a ella.

Por unos momentos se quedo contemplándolo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Al verlo ahí acostadito, mirándola con sus ojos y moviendo sus manitas, la hacían sentirse VIVA, feliz. Podía olvidar todo aquello que le preocupaba, que la hacían perder la razón, que la hacían miserable...De repente él niño soltó un chillido y sus piecitos golpearon con fuerza, sacándola de su ensimamiento, en señal de - "¿_mamá¡que esperas?" - _Ella solo sonrío de nuevo y lo estrecho en sus brazos.

Camino lentamente, arrullándolo de un lado a otro, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Y así fue, lentamente su llanto fue cesando, hasta convertirse en pequeños chillidos.

¿Qué paso Harry?- dijo, mientras se sentaba en una mecedora que estaba cerca- ¿acaso viste algo feo?- el niño paro de chillar y la miro con un lindo puchero- mmm o talvez tengas hambre- estiró la mano a la mesita que tenía enseguida y agarró un biberón. Paso seguido, se lo puso en su boquita pero extrañamente el niño la rechazo, agitando sus manitas divertido. Ella frunció el entrecejo y trato de metérlo de nuevo, pero fue en vano y una risita maliciosa salio de éste, a la tercera vez se rindió - harry ¿solo me llamaste para divertirte?- decía mientras le empezaba a hacer cosquillas, éste solo estalló en risitas. Después pasó una mano por los revueltos cabellos del niño, tratando de acomodarlos tan siquiera un poco, pero fue imposible, se volvía a despeinar.

Sabes Harry, a veces temo de que agarres la mañita de tu padre…-sonrío dulcemente,y como si fuera una película ante sus ojos, recordó los momentos más preciadosde su vida. Su juventud.En los que su esposo era el gran protagonista,ya que trataba por TODOS los medios existentes de llamar su atención, especialmente cuando hacía malabares con la minúscula snich, y cuando despeinaba supelo enfrente deella,portándose siempre como un estúpido.

¡Que Merlín te libre!- Una carcajada se le escapo de improviso, ganándose la atención del niño. Le encantaba recordarlo, con sus cabellos adredemente revueltos más de lo normal, sus gafas redondas y su sonrisa única. Después miró a su hijo, era un vivo retrato de él, excepto por sus ojos, eran los de ella.

mmm entonces ¿no quieres que te cante una canción?- decía, mientras rozaba su nariz con la de el- mi niño cuanto te quiero….-y como una ola gigante, inevitable, sus preocupaciones la golpearon con fuerza de nuevo, y un llanto amargo y traicionero se escapo de su ser, no podía más.

Su hijo, su niño, pensar que podía morir en cualquier momento y no poder protegerlo. Que pidiera su ayuda, pero no la viera. Que comenzara a agitar sus manitas buscándola, pero que nunca llegara…. Eso¡eso le rompía el corazón por completo! Su inocente niño¿qué había hecho para merecerse esto? El llanto de la mujer se hacía cada vez más amargo y silencioso. ¡Tenía ganas de gritar, de sacar toda esa maldita frustración y ese miedo que la carcomía por dentro! Cada instante, cada segundo de su vida eran un letargo desde, desde que se enteró que ese maldito asesino, el que no debe de ser nombrado, _quería arrebatarle la vida a lo más preciado que tenía._

Sin previo aviso una manita se posó en su mejilla, ella solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y lo vio, vio a su hijo con una carita llena de pánico. Lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró frágilmente- no me veas llorar hijo….no me veas- Él era su razón de vivir, su pedacito de cielo, no podía dejar que la viera de esa manera. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, absolutamente de nada. Simplemente no podía permitir que su pequeño ser fuera poseído por el miedo, no podía.

Limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas, ahora estaba más decidida que nunca, aunque ese dolor y ese miedo la devoraran viva, lo iba a proteger, no importaba el precio, no importaba nada…_daría la vida por el…._

Creo que haz visto una mala imagen de tu madre ¿no crees?- suavemente se empezó a mecer adelante y atrás en la vieja mecedora que le había heredado su madre. Él solo la miraba expectante, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

_**"Duermete pronto mi amor**_

_**que la noche ya llego**_

_**y cierras tus ojos que yo**_

_**de tus sueños cuidaré **_

_**siempre a tu lado estaré**_

_**y tu guardián yo seré**_

_**Toda la vida"**_

Seguía meciéndose lentamente, acurrucándolo en sus cálidos brazos y depositando tiernos besos en su pequeña frente.

**"_Si un día te sientes mal_**

_**Yo de bien te llenaré**_

_**Y aunque muy lejos tú estés**_

_**Yo a tu sombra cuidaré**_

_**Siempre a tu lado estaré**_

_**Y tu guardián yo seré**_

_**Toda la vida"**_

No sabía que cantabas-dijo desde la puerta un hombre de cabello revuelto, nariz ligeramente puntiaguda y de gafas redondas, sonriendo divertido.

pues ahora ya lo sabes-contestó desafiante

¡vaya! y yo que pensé que cantabas feo- dijo aproximándose peligrosamente.

¡hey!- dijo mientras le aventaba una almohada.

¡Que recibimiento cariño! remuérdame no salir tan seguido- ella solo lo miro, fingiendo estar indignada- no te enojes…es que nunca me habías cantado a mi-

Lo quepasa, es queno eres merecedor de tan bella voz- dijo riendo burlonamente, mientras él se arrodillaba a un lado de ella-

eres mala- dijo haciendo un feo puchero.

Lo sé….¿no es por eso que te enamoraste de mi? - río- Bienvenido amor- dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios. Mientras tanto cierta criaturitaigual al hombre de enfrente, empezó a protestar lanzando pataditas.

¡Hola campeón!- dicho esto, el niño levanto sus manos hacia él, mientras sus verdes ojos le brillaban. Lo agarró entre sus fuertes brazos, le depositó un beso en la frente, se paró y empezó a mecerlo.- entonces…por única vez en tu vida…canta para mi...-dijo, y al mirar el levantamiento pronunciado de la ceja de su esposa, a completo- Mmm si no Harry no va ha querer dormir….-dijo melosamente y mirándola de nuevo con ese feo puchero.

Esta bien…-se paro y se dirigiéndose a su esposo- pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer esa cosa rara que haces con la boca...-

prometido- dijo riendo

de acuerdo- Lo abrazo a él y a su hijo, empezando a balancearse de un lado a otro.

**"_Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán_**

_**Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar**_

_**Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar**_

_**Hasta que tus ojos vuelan a abrir"**_

Los dos se movían lentamente de un lado a otro, disfrutando del cálido momento, mientras se miraban a los ojos y se regalaban tiernas sonrisas llenas de sinceridad y amor.

Te extrañé - susurró ella mientras rozaba su nariz con la de él- ¡oh James! estaba tan preocupada por ti….- sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y ásperos.

Yo más de lo que crees-susurró. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver a su esposa así, tan triste. El cruel destino les estaba jugando mal, haciéndolo sufrir a él, a su esposa y a su hijo, los seres más importantes en su vida- Te prometo Lily….-su voz se torno gruesa y fuerte, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-que te protegeré a ti y Harry, sea lo último que haga en mi vida….te lo prometo

**"_Duérmete mi amor_**

_**Sueña con mi voz**_

_**Duérmete mi amor**_

_**Hasta que salga el sol"**_

No importaba, permanecerían juntos hasta el final, lo sabían con solo mirarse a los ojos. Se amaban, y pasará lo que pasará, aunque _murieran, __protegerían a su hijo._

Te amo James- soltó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo también te amo Lily - Dicho esto se fundieron en un beso, entregando todo su ser, a su vez miles de sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos. "_¿Por qué¿Por qué sentían como si fuera el último…..."_

Mientras tanto, la criatura que tenían entre sus brazos, ya había partido al mundo de los sueños, tranquilito, sintiéndose abrazado por aquél calor tan confortante. Confiando que su papi y mami por siempre _lo protegerían…_

**"_Duérmete mi amor_**

_**Sueña con mi voz**_

_**Duérmete mi amor**_

_**Que aquí estaré yo"**_

Se oyó el rechinido de las rejas de afuera, después un fuerte ruido de explosión en el piso de abajo, **_alguien había entrado…_**

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Chan-chan! los deje en suspenso! xD. _

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que mi fic les haya hecho imaginar lo que posiblemente haya sucedido, claro esta desde mi perspectiva, antes de la muerte de Lily y James Potter. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos al estar en aquella guerra, espero que me haya expresando bien._

_Cuando escuche la canción, me emocione, ya que le queda como anillo al dedo O.o_

_Esta es mi primera historia, por favor! PliSS manden _**REVIEWS, **_necesito saber su opinión, por favor!._

_Estoy considerando poner una segunda parte, pero no prometo nada jeje. Mis amigas me piden una, pero no estoy muy segura._

_Bueno me despido, y repito Muchas gracias por leer!._

_Atte. **Ela Lok**_


End file.
